


The Trial of Heidi Muller

by MirTheOne



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hanging, Investigator being himself, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Okay skarso is there because I love Ellis and so do like, Salem Trial, Skarso is just... there, The Mullers deserve better, This is like... executioner's origin story?, dont worry, everyone else in the discord server, except pyro, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirTheOne/pseuds/MirTheOne
Summary: It's an ordinary day in Salem, but ordinary in Salem is not the same as in other towns.





	The Trial of Heidi Muller

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, making a new story with about 5 other WIPs.

It was a beautiful morning in Salem. The sun was shining and there were little to no clouds in the sky. Birds were chirping, and the general temperature was warm. You couldn’t ask for a better way to start the day. In most towns, citizens would go on with their day. Visiting friends, doing laundry, shopping...

Too bad Salem was not like most towns.

The town square was unusually crowded that morning. It appeared as if every person from every corner of the small town had gathered there. Outsiders would think there was an event going on and well... They’re not wrong. Just not the event they might be thinking.

Several guards dragged a woman into the middle of the square. They ignored her pleads, restraining her on a stand instead. The crowd did nothing but watch, as this was no more than a routine. A Salem trial. The mayor and his investigators stood on a separate stage, leading the trial. The bodyguard stood near. One of the investigators stepped forward.

“People of Salem! You have been gathered here for the trial of one Heidi Müller!” The man announced with utmost confidence. “I, Charles Aubrey, found evidence pointing that she is the serial killer!”

Gasps arose from the crowd. The square buzzed in surprise. Heidi Müller, a serial killer? 

“LIAR!” A man yelled from the crowd. 

Every head turned to him. The disheveled man was tussling with the sheriff, who was trying his best to restrain him. His face was contorted in a mix of anger and fear. Heidi started tearing up upon seeing the scene.

“Jakob,” she choked up. “Liebling...”

“You fucking liar! You got the wrong person, Aubrey! My wife never-”

“Did anything wrong?” Charles sneered. “Now, Mr. Müller, how many people had died in the past because they believed their loved ones would never do such a thing?”

“You-”

“Besides, I found a knife in your house last night.” Charles pulled out a small knife with intricate carvings on it. “A knife that matched the wounds on previous victims.”

“That’s her- Adrian, goddammit!” Jakob attempted to elbow Adrian in the face, but missed. “That’s her ritual knife!”

“Ritual?” Charles replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes!” Heidi nodded frantically. “I’m a medium! That knife is for a ritual to call the dead!”

Charles went silent for a few seconds and turned to Heidi. He then whispered, almost inaudible to her, “What did Thomas said?”

Heidi’s eyes widened in panic. She stared at Charles for a few moments, mouth moving without making a sound. 

“I- I-”

Charles turned his back from her.

“Very well then, Mrs. Müller. It appears that you have lied.”

“No!” Heidi shrieked at Charles. “I never saw Thomas!”

Charles scoffed. “If you’re a real medium Thomas would’ve reached out to you. I know he will.”

Behind Charles, the distressed mayor tugged and fiddled with his collar. He had been trying his best to keep his calm, but now he’s failing. This was his first trial as a mayor after all. He turned to the other investigator. His childhood friend was standing upright with his hands behind him. Dean had always been jealous of that ability to look calm and indifferent.

“Auriel,” he whispered. “What do you think?”

Auriel contemplated it for several seconds. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?” Dean nervously chuckled. “You know everything.”

“With given time.” Auriel turned to face Dean. “Charles barged into your office this morning and demanded a trial. He didn’t gave me any time to investigate.”

Dean whimpered and turned back to the trial. It appeared that Charles was gloating over Jakob, who was still restrained by Adrian. 

“My wife must be framed!”

“Serial killers don’t just frame people, Jakob. You might need a little more brain to understand that.”

“Why you!”

“Excuse me,” an old man in an eye patch cut the argument. “But shouldn’t we give more time to investigate? I don’t think Heidi is capable of murder, that’s all.”

Charles forced a smile into his face. “I’m sorry Peter, but that would just be wasting another life! If we let her go now, she would have time to kill another! And let’s not talk about capability. I’m pretty sure you remembered the 13-years-old witch?”

“Well yes, but-”

“And the child was a Jumel too!” Charles’s smile grew wider. “Don’t we all know about the Jumels?”

Unrest grew among the crowd. Several angry murmurs were heard as the crowd remembered the infamous family. The killers. The witches. The cursed family.

“Lynch her!” Someone yelled from the crowd. It went silent for a second before many voices join the chorus.

“Lynch her! Lynch the evil!”

Jakob was appalled. After all this years, he didn’t thought that her wife’s family would matter. This couldn’t have gotten any worse, Jakob thought. That is, until his daughter breached through the crowd. 

“Where’s mama?!” Alma spotted her and would’ve had ran to her if it’s not for Agatha. She held her close, almost to a hug. Alma struggled, but Agatha was a strong one.

“Mama!” Alma screamed. She looked at Charles and continued, “Let her go! She’s not guilty!”

“Alma...” Heidi sobbed.

“Calm down, please,” Agatha begged.

“No! Tante, you have to tell them! Mama- She never killed anyone!”

Agatha knew that even if she did spoke up, it would be in vain. Charles had successfully riled up the crowd. There’s no stopping them now. Even if Heidi was declared innocent, an off-trial lynching would happen soon enough. She resorted to whispering words to her.

Charles remained indifferent. Flames of determination burned behind his eyes. He finally got the chance to avenge Thomas. There’s no going back now. He looked at Dean, who sighed and nodded. Charles turned to the crowd.

“And now we will begin the voting period!” His voice thundered above the hundreds other quarreling below. The crowd mostly went silent safe a few whispers.

Charles cleared his throat. “Please raise your hands if you want to vote guilty.”

One by one, a sea of hands rose in silence. No one spoke a single word as they cast their votes. The Müller’s sobs and pleads all fell on deaf ears. Charles nodded and gestured for the crowd to lower their hands. An innocent vote was no longer needed, but for the sake of formality...

“Please raise your hands if you want to vote innocent.”

The only raised hands came from the Müllers, Agatha, Peter, and a few scattered ones. Charles sneaked a peek over his shoulders. Auriel had abstained, but Dean had voted innocent. Still, even with the mayor’s vote, it’s still not enough. The guilty votes heavily outnumbered the innocent votes.

“The town had voted Heidi Müller guilty. The trial may now proceed with the execution,” Charles declared.

Three guards moved Heidi to the execution post and put a rope around her neck. Heidi didn’t try to fight back, instead looking dejected and hopeless. Two of them stood on either side while third moved near a lever. A lever that would open the trap door below Heidi’s feet. A lever that would end her life.

“Any last words?” Charles asked, barely hiding his triumph. 

Heidi swallowed her tears. “Jakob, liebling, listen to me.”

Jakob looked up to her, tears in his eyes. “Heidi... Please...”

“It will be alright. It will be alright, Jakob. I love you.” Heidi averted her gaze to her daughter. “Alma...”

“Please don’t do this!” Alma begged. “Don’t do this to her!”

“Sssshh..... It will be alright, schatz. Things will be better, schatz.” Heidi turned to address Agatha. “Take care of my family, okay?”

Agatha nodded, though she’s also struggling to keep her emotions in check.

“May God have mercy on your soul,” the guard said before pulling the lever.

Heidi’s body fell through the trap door. She choked and grasped for air for a few moments before going limp. Whispers buzzed through the crowd as one of the guards checked her body for a will. Speculating, wondering. Charles bit his lower lip. If it turned out that he’s wrong... If Heidi didn’t even have a role...

The guard moved away from her body. She’s holding a piece of paper, so that might spell something good for Charles. She faced the audience and took a deep breath.

“We have discovered that Heidi Müller was a role owner,” the guard announced. Charles let out a sigh of relief. The next sentence, however, made his blood run cold.

“We found a will on her body. It said, ‘I am a medium. The dead seems to be confused. They haven’t said anything minus rambling. Hope to find one with a clear mind soon.’” The guard folded the paper and stepped back.

“Heidi Müller’s role was medium,” she concluded.

The crowd went silent before whispers started. Then someone yelled. Then it turned into a full-fledged riot. The death of a town role owner was never taken lightly by the town. Jakob let out an agonized wail and pushed a shocked Adrian away. He tried to charge at Charles, but several guards tackled and pinned him down.

“MURDERER!” Jakob roared in sorrow and anger. “You did this! You killed my wife!” 

Adrian recovered from his fall and handcuffed Jakob. He dragged him away, giving the guards way to act as a damper between the crowd and the town officials. The bodyguard dragged a catatonic Charles away. She then pushed him under the stage, a panic room designed for this kind of situation.

“Ms. Park...” Charles managed, but she shushed him. She then left them there to help calm the situation.

Charles’s throat was dry. He couldn’t gather any confidence and dignity to face Auriel and Dean, so he kept staring at the door. As the weight of what he had done became real, he fell to his knees. He covered both of his ears, hoping to drown out the entire world.

“Next time, Aubrey, don’t be a short-minded jackass,” Auriel hissed.

Charles remained silent.

*****

As the crowd rioted, two men slipped away from all the chaos hand in hand. Where others saw a doctor and a librarian though, they saw differently. They were the two most dangerous men in town, and they just left yet another trial without a scratch.

“You know what, Ellis?” The ‘doctor’ chuckled. “That was good. That was good entertainment. Thanks for the effort.”

“You’re making it sound hard, dear. All I did was point Charles to the... ‘right’ person,” Ellis replied.

“Hah. Good one.”

They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments before Ellis spoke up again.

“Say, Earl, would you like to drop by for brunch? I made pie.”

Earl’s green eyes gleamed. “Berries?”

“Berries.”

“Well!” Earl cheerfully quipped. “Let’s go then!”

The two murderers of Salem walked away scot-free that morning. An innocent woman was hung from the gallows in the same morning. While this might seem horrific for any other town, not for Salem. Not for a town of death, deception, and mob hysteria.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty obvious who the executioner is, right?
> 
> The Jumels are a family with occult powers, and Heidi is a Jumel. Agatha's surname is Jumel but she's married into the family. Knowing Salem, saying the Jumels are not treated kindly will be an understatement.
> 
> Liebling = Darling (German)  
> Schatz = Sweetheart (German)


End file.
